Might Just Love You
by taxc
Summary: Its a strange feeling falling in love with a man. I knew I was a lot of things but I did not know gay was one of them. CielXAlois
1. Ciel: The morning grump

Hey! I just recently got addicted to Kuroshitsuji/Black butler and I ended up loving CielXAlois! They are very alike in my opinion and I absolutely adore Alois! He's a really sweet child ,just very disturb.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji because if I did, Luka and Alois would not have died.

* * *

Two men trudged through the muddy ground, their shadows casted upon the ruins of what was once a small village on the outskirts of town. The moon hid behind the clouds and the branches of old trees screeched against broken windows giving the village an extra eerie feeling.

One stared straight ahead, completely absorbed with his task, determined to get this over with as quickly as possible. The other was much more cowardly, his body shaking from fear as he tried his best to keep up with his partner.

"What exactly are we searching for again?" The scared man asked, looking around nervously. The place gave him more than chills.

"A body, the woman said it was buried under a valley of bluebells but I can barely make out anything in this light."

"R- -right, see, we should just come back tomorrow! When the sun is up and the place is less - Huh?" He glanced down and gasp in horror when he realized he had step on the arm of a corpse. A bullet had found its way through her head as her blonde hair was still soaked in blood. The body had just started to decompose.

He fell to the ground and began to quickly crawl backwards, convinced that he woman was alive, slowly making its way to him, ready to devour his flesh. He opened his mouth to scream but found that he couldn't for a gloved hand prevented him from doing so.

"Will stop this nonsense! That woman has long been dead now get up so we can dig the body out."

"You mean?"

"Yes, I found the site while you we're dilly dallying now hurry up! I want my reward!"

The brave one immediately released his hand and without his support, his partner fell to the ground with a thud. He didn't bother to help him up, in his opinion; he had already helped his pathetic partner enough.

"Hey! Wait for me!" The fallen shouted, running after his partner.

There was no incident to report after that as the two made their way to the said valley and quickly began to unravel the earth, reaching deep down till their shovels came to a halt, as sign that something was found. The brave one got on his knees and dug the remaining dirt with his hands will the other was busy trying not to drop the oil lamp. Finally, the body was hulled to the surface, pieces of what seemed like red hair still attached to the skull. The man grinned a little too widely when his assessment of the body was completed.

"So is this the kid?"

He smirked. "Yes, time to collect our riches."

* * *

A black figure observed his young students as they continued to sleep away. The sun had only newly risen signalling the arrival of a new day. The birds chirped happily as they flew around the castle as if they were excited by the prospects of what was to come, though he doubt birds could understand what a sun rise represented. He pushed those thoughts aside and checked his silver pocket watch and nodded. It seems it was time to wake up his troops so with a deep breath he said in his loudest voice.

"Alright everyone, it is already 6:30 in the morning! I expect all of you to be in the dining hall by 6:55 and not a minute less. Get dressed quickly and please keep the talking to a minimum."

Ciel growled and rammed a pillow to his ear, closing his eyes and willing himself to go back to sleep. 6:30 was simply much too early for an Earl such as himself but Dorm Supervisor Michealis would not have it and so with a wicked smile on his face, he forcefully separated the Earl from his beloved blanket causing the boy to jump up at once.

"I am sorry but if I allowed you to continue on sleeping, you will miss your early morning tea and I cannot allow a student to attend class without a single bite. That would make for unproductive learning."

Ciel glared at his secret servant but mumbled a 'Fine, I'll get dressed'. Sebastian nodded, pleased before leaving the Earl to his own devices. He must check up on the breakfast preparations. Ciel sighed and lazily pulled himself out of bed. He didn't have to do this you know. The case had already long been solved meaning his purpose to remain in the institution had been eradicated and yet there was a strange feeling that prevented him from doing so. It was like his sub conscience was telling him to stay for something grand and life altering would happen. Foolishly, he listened to his gut talking although he was regretting it more each day, these early morning were stretching his patience thin.

* * *

He arrived at the dining hall at exactly 6:55 and sleepily made his to his place on the table. The fragrance of the tea and other treats did little to tickle his senses much less wake him up. He sat himself down and poured himself a cup of tea, yawning into the cup before taking a sip. Propping an elbow on the table, he rested his head on the palm of his hand and slowly closed his eyes.

"Good morning Ciel!" He felt someone ''playfully'' pat him on the back causing his tea to spill. He groaned when he saw a boy with freckles happily sitting down next time him, munching on a scone. It was Mcmillen and that boy was obviously a morning person.

"Hey did you hear? Apparently a new student will be joining our dormitory."

Ciel nodded numbly, waving his hand to dismiss the boy, his mood was foul and the last thing he needed was this chatter box to talk his ear off.

The day went on as it always did and by breakfast time, Ciel was a little more awake which means he was a little bit less cranky. He was actually nice enough to listen to Mcmillen talk and by listen he meant nod his head politely. Honestly, this boy could talk for ages without taking a single breath. It was an amazing skill really. At least he was knowledgeable about what goes in the school which made him an asset.

When it was 10:00 am, Ciel climb the ladder up to the Sapphire Owl's attic, he made his way past a huge trunk and under an old table, behind the old bookcases before resting himself on a mattress he prepared (well Sebastian prepared but those were minor details). He sighed in content, closing his eyes to take a quick nap. He never had to lift a finger during fag time. As the master of a demon butler there was no need. He could simply order him and voila, it was accomplished before he even had time to snap his fingers. Sebastian was like a genie except he didn't live in a lamp or wore a pony tail.

His alarm went off at 10:55, he groaned in annoyance. He slammed the damn thing off before picking up his coat and putting it on. He quickly made his way down the stairs and in the hall just as his classmates were filling in to proceed to their classes. Mcmillen saw him (of course) and the two made their way to class with Mcmillen talking about his tasks all the way.

Ciel's ears picked up when he heard an unusual amount of chatter coming from his classroom. What was going on? Was a crime committed? He pushed himself inside and gasp in surprise for in front of him were numerous bars holding white curtains to form individual cubes. He didn't have time to register what was happening from Mr. Michealis suddenly appeared and clapped his hands loudly.

"Alright everyone, please get inside. We have plenty to discuss."

Once the students were all standing in front of him, he began to speak.

"It has come to our attention that most of the pupils in this fine institution fail to possess the required skills to survive in the real world, a world without servants or butlers to do their bidding."

Ciel hissed. He could have sworn that statement was directed to him.

"Because of this startling fact, the principal has decided to add a new curriculum featuring everything from domestic work to basic gardening. Each activity will be graded accordingly and yes it will take part in your final average." He paused, dreading this part the most." I will now be entertaining questions."

A fury of hands rose up as well as loud shouts of disapproval. There was the "We are noblemen not housekeepers." Followed by the "Are they stupid? What does cleaning have to do with being rich" and finally there was the classic rich kid statement."Wait till my father hears about this!"

"Settle down everyone! May I remind you that the principal's decisions are absolute so please stop making a fuss and step into the separate changing rooms. We have much to do and time is of the essence."

When he saw that no one made a move to follow his orders, he yelled in his most authoritative voice. "If you are not in those changing rooms by the count of ten I will be forced to give each of you 5 Y's. One!"

He didn't even make it to two for all the students immediately scattered and got into their respective changing rooms. Mr. Michealis smiled, bossing these spoiled children were one of his favourite parts of being a teacher.

"Wonderful! Our first lesson today is about the importance of dressing quickly but without sacrificing appearances so I will allot 6 minutes for you to undress. All buttons must be undone, socks removed, shoelaces must be untied and the same goes for your necktie. Oh and pins must be removed as well. You must hang your uniforms over the steel bar in front of you. I will expect each one individual and once I deemed that all instructions have been followed, we shall proceed to the next step. One Y will be given for each step not complied. No, this is not a drill. Yes, this is graded so I expect each and every one of you to do your best. You wouldn't to fail now would we?" He grinned wickedly. Oh, how he loved this moment, such an evil professor he was.

"They are really taking this seriously." Mcmillen mumbled but he was once again ignored for there was only one word running through Ciels mind and that was 'Bastard'. His butler knew very well he lacked the dexterity to button a shirt. He even said it himself when he was forced to put on that bloody play! He glared at his butler hard, fist clench. If they were back at the Phantomhive manor, he would have rung his neck. He smirked, no matter, this was an easy fix. No need to get worried, Mr. Michealis is still his butler and butlers must do as their masters says.

"On the count of three." Mr. Michealis raised his hand high, his fingers counting down.

"One."

"_How dramatic."_

"Two."

"_Finish already."_

"THREE!"

"_Let's get this over with."_

The curtains closed with a swoosh followed by the fumbling sound of clothing being removed. Ciel casually removed his jacket then decided that was enough for today so with a hand touching his eye patch, he swiftly lifted it up and hissed his command.

"Sebastian, I order you to help me fulfil this stupid task."

Sebastian showed up not a second later with a disappointed look on his face. "Honestly, My Lord, I would have expected you to put a little more effort into this activity."

"I did. I removed my jacket."

"That is not exactly what I had in mind."

"Shut up and do as I ordered. I did not sign up to be my own personal butler." Ciel growled. Sebastian sighed but did as he was told. What could he do? He was bound by a contract after all. Ciel was left in his under clothes a minute later. Sebastian hanged his clothes on the steel bar, bowed and rushed out of the makeshift changing room, still slightly annoyed by his Young Master's uncooperative attitude. Ciel merely scowled, not regretting his decision in the least.

* * *

I know that in the manga this arc has yet to be completed but I couldn't resist having my story take off in Weston College. The idea of Ciel have a friend figure was too exciting to pass up and plus I'm having fun writing. I'm basically combining the manga and the anime but I'll make it work. I already have the end actually, just working on writing the gaps. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	2. Cricket Time: A special guest

Please skip if you read the manga.

I realized that some of you might be familiar with what has going on with the manga since Kuroshitsuji is actually the first manga I am following. I normally watch the anime because I enjoy the animation and the voice acting but since Kuroshitsuju II broke my heart into a million tiny pieces with Alois's death and Ciel turning in to a demon and 'dying', I could stand it so I began to read the manga because Ciel is still alive and he went to College! I love this fact because it makes him seem normal, I don't know.

A quick summary, Ciel was sent to Weston College by order of the Queen Victoria to figure out why one of her relatives, Derek, refused to come home. Ciel is placed into the Sapphire Owl Dormitory which is known for their intelligence.

The three other dormitories are:

Scarlet Fox – where all the richest of the rich kids belong

Green Loin – are basically the jocks in high school or those who are good at sports

Voilet wolf – the artistic group although I don't know why they seem so gloomy like Nekozawa from Ouran High Host Club

Ciel had to become the prefect's fag (prefect – head dormitory leader; fag – a younger student who acts sort of like an assistant to an older student) in order to join the Midnight Tea party to meet with the Principal. The principal is highly respected and his word is law even though he is barely present and rarely ever seen.

Sadly, Ciel only became the fag of a prefect's fag but when he found out that one person is chosen to be invited during the Cricket Tournament based on his performance. So, our dear little Ciel did everything he could to win (Including making Sebastian help him) and of course his dormitory won and he was invited to the Midnight Tea Party and he finally got to meet the Principal.

As I said before the manga is still ongoing so I have no idea how the story plays out and I'm just pretending everything was solved and it was a happy ending. Whew! That was long! For more information please check out

wiki/Weston_College

Or better yet, read the manga! It is amazing except Alois and Luka aren't in existence but that is the only con to me

Oh and Sebastian became the Sapphire Owl dormitory Warden in order to help Ciel out. He looks great as a warden so check him out later! Finished and now on to the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fan fiction.

* * *

"Time is up!" Mr. Michealis announced with a click to his watch. "Please step back so that I can full assess your work."

This took a bit more time than expected and Ciel was just dying of irritation. He was never the most patient person. He was always quite fidgety when he had nothing to do and when he did have something to attend to; he wanted it completed as fast as possible, whatever means necessary. This could be a reason why he made such a wonderful guard dog to Her Majesty. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of standing in the changing room without so much as a book to entertain him, Mr. Michealis began to speak.

"For this next part, I want all of you to dress yourself exactly the way instructed in the school manual. Seeing as this task maybe a little bit difficult, you will be allotted another 12 minutes. You will not receive a Y for each item you fail to put on but points will be deducted from the perfect score of 10. Opening your curtain will be the signal of completion. Now that I have finished giving out the instructions, let us begin."

The countdown started again and Sebastian immediately appeared in front of him with the same disappointed look on his face. He sighed and began to dress his Young Master.

"Stop sighing. You are irritating me even further."

"Forgive me My Lord but I cannot help but wish you would try. How else can you learn to take care of yourself when I am not there to assistant you?"

"Have you forgotten your place, Sebastian?" Ciel snapped, losing whatever little patience he had left. "You are a servant, servants do not think, they act! Now do as you're told! And don't you dare talk back to me again! I may only be a child but I am still your master and I expect to be treated with respect! Have I made myself clear, Sebastian?" He asked, glaring his butler down. He made sure to keep his voice low but the intensity was very much present.

Ciel knew the words he was spitting out were rather harsh but he didn't care. It was the truth. Servants do not give unsolicited advice. He actually found himself quite mature seeing as he resisted the urge to slap his disagreeing servant straight across the face. Sebastian merely bowed in response.

"Yes, my Lord." _"Oh dear, I seems master has awoken on the worst side of the bed." _He chuckled mentally to himself, not phased in the slightest. After 3 or so years of servitude, he had grown accustomed to his master's way of speaking. He found his words quite entertaining. Not many young men possessed the same level of pride and superiority like his master.

Sebastian finished buttoning up his waist coat and after checking his work to make sure everything was perfectly in order. He bowed once again and left the dressing room. Ciel remained standing with the ever present scowl on his face. Damn butler, getting on his nerves.

Once his anger had cooled down a bit, Ciel pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. There was still 5 minutes left. How bothersome. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, refusing to comprehend the point of this exercise. It was driving mad! He hated waiting around for nothing and not to mention this small space was slowly bringing back memories stored in the deepest depths of his soul. He took a deep breath, all the while telling himself to calm down. He was in school not in that horrible place. He was fine. He had a demon butler now who he could order to save him. He straightened himself and smirked. Yes, his ever loyal demon butler. He chuckled evilly at the thought. He didn't know why but he found the thought highly amusing.

The watch was clicked again and Mr. Michealis told everyone to open their curtains regardless if they were finished or not. He began to survey each one carefully and of course he gave Ciel a perfect score.

Mr. Michealis pretended to congratulate him and Ciel gave him his fake smile. "Thank you so much Mr. Michealis! I did give it my all."

"Yes, I can see that. Keep up the good work." Sebastian returned his smile and walked away to check up on the next student. Ciel grinned wickedly, that was just the slightest bit fun.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard Mr. Michealis praise another student. Ciel's eye widened in surprise, was he hearing things? There was no way these pampered brats would get a perfect mark unless they too had a demon butler. He stepped out of his changing room slightly to see Mr. Michealis standing in front of a fiery red haired boy with sky blue eyes.

The boy smiled easily and rubbed a hand behind his head, a sign of embarrassment from the praise he was receiving. Ciel titled his head, those eyes seemed familiar. He couldn't explain why. They just did but by looking at Sebastian, he knew his butler didn't share his feelings of déjà vu for there was not a hint of recognition. Ciel decided to shrug it off, it was probably his imagination.

He was suddenly aware of the loud 'whispering' coming from all over the room. He was even more confused than ever. Who was this boy and why was everyone looking at him in surprise and some with contempt? No matter, he would be aware sooner or later. Mcmillen was his 'friend' and that chatter box would tell him everything come tea time.

When Mr. Michealis had finished, he stood in front of everyone and gave his final report. "I cannot say I am impressed but I cannot same I am disappointed either. I know you all gave it your best effort and I applaud you for that. Now that this task has been accomplished, it is time for us to proceed with our next lesson. Everyone follow me to our temporary classroom."

Ciel moved out his changing room, pleased to finally be doing something other than standing in a white box. He waited for Mcmillen to come to him but strangely enough, the boy wasn't by his side. He shrugged. It seems he would find out later then.

As he predicted, he did find out later when he was out in the cricket field, sitting on the bench while staring up at the sky. He was busy thinking of another toy for his company and how much funds would be required to produce the toy and sell it to the masses. His thoughts were interrupted when Mcmillen showed up.

"Hello Ciel!" Mcmillen greeted and sat down with him. "Did you see the new boy?"

Ciel smirked. Here we go. He was going to be up to date with the latest school gossip.

"Yes, I did."

"His quite amazing isn't he? His name is Louis Mackenly. It was said that he grew up here in England before moving to the United States of America. There is a rumour floating around that his family only recently struck rich when his father inherited a lot with a cave filled of precious jewels! Isn't it amazing?"

"Indeed." Ciel nodded, urging him to go on.

"He seems to be a friendly character and dare I say, he has such a lovely smile. He could light up a room with a smile like that why if I was a girl I would..."

Ciel rose in hand, halting the boy. "That's enough. I have heard more than enough. Thank you very much." He really didn't want to hear what Mcmillen would do if he was a girl. The thought was enough to make him shudder. He was already beginning to speculate this boy's gender.

"Phantomhive! Mcmillen! What are you doing sitting down over there?! You are supposed to be playing cricket!" Mcmillen yelped and apologized purposely to the Coach who was in charge. Ciel simply stood up and walked over to the playing field. He didn't see the need to apologize; sitting down was not a crime.

"Wait! Ciel!" Ciel didn't wait of course, Mcmillen would catch up eventually. When he got to the playing field, he could hear the prefect's fag Clayton explaining to Mackenly what cricket is. Louis's eyes suddenly shined when Clayton had finished his explanation.

"So it's just like baseball!"

Ciel could clearly see Clayton's eyebrow twitched, obviously annoyed by such a comment. He snickered quietly. "No it is not! Cricket is a much more refined sport! Baseball is second class compared to our cricket!"

Louis shrugged but didn't protest. "Alright if you say so." He began to walk away to where the pitchers were. "I still think it's like baseball." He murmured to himself.

"You, stop saying such blasphemous things!" Clayton screamed at the top of his lungs, pointing at Louis accusingly causing everyone to stare at him in surprise. He immediately shrunk back and made himself scarce, embarrassed by his actions.

Ciel grabbed a bat and stepped in front of his wicket. If he had a choice in the matter, he would be up in the attic sleeping the afternoon away but cricket time was part of the school's schedule so he really had no choice but to play a sport he had zero interest in.

He looked up and saw that Louis would be the pitcher for his match. He shrugged again. All he cared about was getting his over quickly so that he could go to Sebastian's office and sign some papers that desperately needed his attending. He gripped the bat and took the starting position, focusing on Louis who was tossing the ball up in the air casually.

The whistle was blown, the ball was thrown and Ciel could have sworn his heart stopped. The next thing he heard was someone screaming "Bowled!" Ciel blinked and glanced behind him to see the wickets scattered on the floor. A cold sweat ran through his body. He vaguely recalled the terrifying moment when he heard the ball zip by him and he froze on the spot as if the sheer force temporarily paralyzed him. There was no way a student from the Blue house could throw a ball at such speed. It was unthinkable. They were the weakest house physically!

He knew everyone agreed with him when he heard murmurs and gasp of shock and amazement. He glanced at Louis to see that the boy was grinning brightly. "I told you baseball and crickets aren't that different!"

The coach too just stood there gawking with his mouth hanging open, never in his life had he seen such a pitch coming from the Sapphire Owl Dormitory. He swallowed before barking out his instructions. His voice cracking ever so slightly. "A...al...alright...ummm..you!." He frantically searched his clipboard for the red head's name. "Mackenly! Go and bat!"

Louis took off his mitt and passed it on to another student. Now came the difficult part, the coach began to scratch his head in confusion. Who could he possibly call to pitch for a boy with skills like Mackenly's? He thought his decision over carefully. He wanted someone who could show him the new student's true potential and then a light bulb turned on in his head. If you listened closely you could almost hear the 'ding'.

"You blue house prefect! Bluer! Come over here and pitch the ball!"

The prefect adjusted his glasses and sighed though he raised no objection. He was the most qualified individual seeing as Ciel could only aim for his opponents face and the others only followed the tactics Ciel had come up with in order for them to win the Cricket Tournament last June 4.

He stared at the young student hard. Louis twirled the bat around, the way he always did when he played baseball. He even tapped the ground lightly with it before taking his position. Bluer's glasses glinted as he pitched the ball. Louis swung the bat and the ball collided with a loud 'smack'. The ball zoomed out of the field and out of sight. Louis smiled and calmly walked, almost skipping, to the other side of the crease. In his chirpiest voice he said. "Cricket is not so bad. I kind of enjoy it."

Bluer merely stared at the boy though his mouth wasn't hung open unlike the others. He had much more decency.

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?! You could have badly injured someone with that stunt of yours!" An angry voice cried out and Ciel recognized it as Edward Midford, older brother of Elizabeth Midford, beside him was another student who didn't look any happier but he didn't express his disapproval the way Edward did. It was the prefect of the green house, Herman Greenhill.

Edward suddenly stopped shouting when he realized he was interrupting the blue house practices. To make things clear, he didn't stop because he interrupted a practice. No, that sort of thing would not bother him the least. He stopped because it was the blue house practicing, the blue house, the group of students who did nothing but hide in their rooms all day studying.

Then Edward grinned widely. "That was a nice prank you pulled even though April Fools has long passed. Alright, where are the green house members hiding, I know they are in here somewhere." He placed on top of his eyebrow and took a searching pose.

"I beg your pardon but we would not be so childish as to play a prank. We are dignified individuals and doing so is beneath us." Bluer replied calmly, touching a hand to his glasses.

Edward stared in disbelief. His face paled. "So that means...but who? Those blessed with athletic ability belong to the green house..." He whispered.

"Are you implying that having both athletic ability and a vast mental capacity is an impossible feat?"

"I didn't mean it like that but who..."

"The newest member of Sapphire Owl Dormitory, Louis Mackenly." Bluer stepped aside to reveal a blue eyed boy with his head down and playing with his fingers nervously. He obviously didn't enjoy this kind of attention.

"Umm...Hi?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but this time the smile on his face was gone and he couldn't bring himself to look at whoever those people were.

"A new student? How interesting." Greenhill finally spoke up as he peered at the boy curiously causing the younger student to turn his head away.

"Coach, May I have your permission to pitch one ball?"

Gasps were heard all around the room but Greenhill ignored them and kept his eyes on the young student who finally lifted his head to look at him. He didn't know who he was but judging from the sounds emitted, he must be an amazing cricket player, if not the best.

The coach tapped his chin lightly. "I can't see a reason why not but only one pitch and then you two are to leave the premises. Understood?"

Greenhill nodded. The other students began to squeal in delight at the excitement that was to come. It's not every day a cricket school legend such as Herman Greenhill would decide to join them for their practice. In fact, it has never happened before.

Louis gulped. What was he getting himself into? He stood in front of his wicket once more, trying his best to steady himself but his heart was beating fast and his palms were starting to sweat. The ball was pitched and due to his nervousness, he coward and closed his eyes. Edward, the wicket keeper caught it, a slight smirk on his face. He knew it. Everyone ran in fear from the great Herman Greenhill.

"Coach, may I request one more?" Greenhill asked, his eyes never leaving Louis.

"Fine."

Another ball was thrown and Louis found that he couldn't hit it. A loud sound of "Boo!" rang out. The student body displeased with his performance but Louis couldn't hear them over his heart beat which seemed to be getting louder and he was starting to feel sick. What was wrong with him? He took on difficult opponents before and not once did he waver. He stood his ground and faced them head on; confident his abilities would see him through. With this renewed vigour, he stood up straight, unafraid.

Ciel's eye flickered as he saw the determination on the boy's face. He glanced at Greenhill to see him smirk. They both knew they that this time, Louis would not miss. With a twist of his hand the ball soared through the air at a blazing speed but Louis swung his bat hard, the loud 'smack' sounded like victory to his ears as the ball was sent flying, flying until it was gone!

He ran across the creases to the other side and with a sweet voice told Greenhill "You're out."

The crowd of students cheered as they ran to Louis, hosting him up on their shoulders. Honestly, you would have thought they won the World Cup with the way they were reacting. Once the excitement had died down a little, Greenhill approached Louis with a still gapping Edward by his side.

He smiled at Louis and offered his hand. "Well played. You are a rare talent, the golden boy of the blue house." Louis blushed and slowly took his hand for a hand shake. "Thank you. You are an exceptional player yourself. I couldn't stop trembling for minute there." Louis admitted with a laugh and Greenhill actually laughed with him.

"You would have been a great asset to our dormitory. I can't help but feel that is where you truly belong."

"I am flattered but I am a member of the Sapphire Owl Dormitory. Besides, I quite enjoy the fact that my eyes match the color of my house. Almost as if it was predestined since birth, wouldn't you agree?" Louis grinned. His sky blue eyes shinned brightly as if to prove his point.

"Indeed. I wish I could have been part of the tournament next June but I will be graduating soon, such a pity."

"We can always play just because. I wouldn't mind. I would love the opportunity."

Greenhill nodded with a small smile on his face. "Very well then, till next time." With those words the two green house members departed. The whistle rang signalling the end of cricket practice. Louis smiled once more before joining the others. He was enjoying his stay in this college more and more.

* * *

There you go, second chapter! I'm sorry if it's taking forever for the fluff to start coming on but I had to introduce Louis Mackenly first. You can all speculate if he is Alois or not but I won't say till the later chapters because that is probably the main part of the story.

This might be the longest chapter of the entire story and the reason was because part of it was supposed to be in the first chapter but I was so excited to post so yeah... I hated the way I ended the first chapter, felt unfinished and I'm sorry for that.

Last, I will try to update as soon as I can but maybe not as soon as this, I'm still working on chapter 3 and yeah, I have an idea but typing it takes time so yeah... hahahah... anyway please review!


End file.
